1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing technique for manufacturing a semiconductor device such as an integrated circuit (IC) on a substrate, and more particularly, to a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor device by processing a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter referred to as a “wafer”) using microwaves, a substrate processing apparatus for processing the substrate, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One semiconductor manufacturing process, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process, is provided to perform a predetermined film-forming process on a surface of a substrate (a substrate to be processed) having a fine electric circuit pattern and formed of a silicon wafer, glass, or the like as a base. In the CVD process, a substrate is loaded into a sealed reaction chamber, the substrate is heated by a heating unit installed in the reaction chamber, and a film-forming gas is supplied on the substrate to cause a chemical reaction, and thus a thin film is uniformly formed on a fine electric circuit pattern installed on the substrate. According to the CVD process, for example, an organic chemical material may be used as a film-forming source to form a hafnium oxide (HfO) film, a zirconium oxide (ZrO) film, or the like, which is a high-k film acting as a high dielectric constant insulating film.
In order to stabilize the formed high-k film, the substrate should be annealed. However, when a thermal budget is accumulated during the heating, a bad influence may be exerted on the organic chemical material when a heat-sensitive material is formed on the substrate.
The following patent document 1 discloses a technique of forming a thin film including hafnium on a substrate during a film forming process, and removing impurities from the film formed by the film forming process by supplying an argon radical on the substrate during a modifying process.